Réveil
by lupa78
Summary: Et si Quinn se réveillait enfin ... Petit OS fait dans le cadre d'un concours


Petit OS que j'avais fait ^^

en espérant que ça vous plaises

...bien sur glee n'a pas a moi ^^

* * *

Depuis ma naissance je faisais ce que mes parents voulait, ils étaient fière de leur première fille alors je tâchais de suivre son chemin.  
Je jouais la petite fille parfaite, j'avais d'excellentes notes, j'aillais à l'église tous les dimanches. J'étais sage.  
Mais c'est au lycée que tout a dérapé, bien sûr, je suis devenue rapidement la capitaine des cheerios, les gens me craignaient et me respectaient. Et en plus, j'avais pour petit ami le quarterback de l'équipe de football, Finn.  
Mais voilà, il a fallu qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle fasse écrouler tout mon monde! Avec ses habits horribles et son magnifique sourire ! Rachel Berry.

Au début, ce n'était rien, je pensais à elle de temps en temps, quand je la croisais dans les couloirs je la regardais, mais elle a fini par ne plus sortir de ma tête. J'étais comme obnubilée par elle.  
Ce n'était pas sain. C'est pourquoi j'ai agi, pour moi les slushies étaient une bonne solution, je la punissais pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait et en même temps, je confirmais ma suprématie! J'étais garce avec elle alors pourquoi voulait-elle continuer à devenir mon amie? Pourquoi ?

Elle me hantait jour et nuit, je me prenais à vouloir la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler du mal que je lui faisais, à lui faire des excuses et surtout à l'embrasser ! Le temps passait mais mon esprit ne voulait pas l'oublier.  
Lorsque Sue nous demanda à moi, Brittany et Santana de rejoindre le glee club, j'étais à la fois en colère, j'allais la voir encore plus souvent et en même temps, contente pour exactement la même raison. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire non à Sue c'est donc à moitié contre mon gré que j'intégrai glee. Bien sûr, mon petit ami me suivit et quelques uns de ses amis aussi.

C'est lors du premier cours que je compris pourquoi. Il s'intéressait à Rachel, il osait la draguer elle! Le pire c'est que cela semblait marcher, elle se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus, même si elle faisait bien attention à ma réaction, dès qu'elle lui parlait, elle me regardait avec appréhension, comme si elle attendait une réaction spéciale de ma part.

Moi qui au départ ne pensais pas apprécier le fait de chanter, je m'étais surprise à y prendre goût, seulement les voir chanter ensemble m'emplissait de dégout et d'envie, si seulement je pouvais être à la place Finn.  
Vient le jour où Finn me quitta pour elle, bien sûr je m'y attendais, cela n'avait pas empêcher mon coeur de souffrir en sachant que Rachel n'allais plus être célibataire, c'était idiot comme si elle allait rester seule très longtemps.

Ils filaient le parfais amour, et alors que le couple se renforçait et durait, ma rage et ma jalousie faisait de même, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle frapper Finn et prendre sa place.  
Chez moi, plus rien n'allait mes parents continuaient dans leur idées parfaitement chrétiennes, ça me rendait de plus en plus malade, que faire s'ils apprenaient mon secret? J'appréhendais énormément leurs réactions.

Un matin alors que j'arrivais au lycée comme d'habitude je fus choquée de voir Rachel arriver habillée de manière incroyablement attirante. Elle avait une jupe qui était courte, bien trop courte pour mon self contrôle et son haut, ce n'était pas un de ses vieux pulls mais un chemisier qui laissait bien voir ses formes. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et j'eux de plus en plus chaud. Je voulais aller la voir, la plaquer contre un casier et l'embrasser. Et c'est ce que je faillis faire, me reprenant au dernier moment, je m'enfuis dans les toilettes pour essayer de me remettre les idées en places.

Je mouillai mon visage, geste totalement inutile et alors que je relevai la tête je vis Rachel qui me fixait. Tout de suite je remis mon masque de froideur et retournai vers elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Berry?  
-Heu...Je voulais, hum, savoir si ça allait. Je veux dire, je t'ai vu partir assez vite vers les toilettes... je me suis dis... heu... que tu te sentais peut-être pas bien.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?  
-Ben... je m'inquiétais.  
-Quoi? Tu avais peur de louper ton slushie du matin, t'inquiète pas je te l'aurais envoyé!

En réalité les paroles de Rachel m'avait touchée profondément. Comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper de moi après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non...c'était juste comme ça.  
-Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'avais aucune arrière pensée, à me voir mal après tout ce que je t'ai fait!  
-Je... je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je veux dire... hum... il doit y avoir des leaders et des loosers, et j'ai été choisie pour cette dernière catégorie, c'est juste le lycée, quand je l'aurais quitté je serais sur le devant de la scène à Broadway.  
-Tu m'agaces Berry, je me casse.

J'allais vers la sortie quand j'entendis:  
-Pourtant ce matin ton regard reflétait pas de l'agacement à ce que j'ai pu voir  
Je me retournais terrifiée à l'idée que je sois découvert.  
-Tu ne sais rien Berry, alors ferme-la, lançais-je sèchement en me dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte.  
Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur avec les lèvres de Rachel sur les miennes, j'avais l'impression de perdre pieds me laissant totalement envouté. Le baisé s'intensifiait m'arrachant des gémissements. Nous nous séparâmes après quelques minutes par manque d'air, c'est là que me rendis compte de qu'il venait de se passer.

JE VENAIS D'EMBRASSER RACHEL !

Je me dégageai vite et couru vers la porte et alors que j'allais l'ouvrir, elle me parla une nouvelle fois.  
-Je suis un poule! Ok? Je suis un poule. Tu savais que les poules pouvait avoir en quelques sortes plusieurs langages, et oui elles caquettent, claquettent, cloquent, clouassent, crétellent, gloussent et ils leur arrivent même, rarement, de chanter comme un coq. J'ai essayé de te parler en plusieurs langages, tout d'abord j'ai été gentille, je te souriais quand je te voyais, je te disais « bonjour » en espérant que tu me remarques, ça n'a pas loupé, tu t'es mise à me jeter des slushies, là j'en pris un autre, je restais neutre sans rien faire, peut-être que tu te rendrait compte que je ne te haïssais pas et qu'on pourrait au moins faire connaissance, ça a duré plus d'un an et puis il y a pas longtemps je me suis rendue compte que Finn s'intéressait à moi alors je suis entrée dans son jeu, cette fois j'ai voulu utiliser la jalousie, et ça a fonctionné. Super, sauf que tu restais assise à foudroyer ton ex du regard, sans jamais agir, je n'attendais qu'un geste de toi, mais tu t'es toujours contentée de penser sans rien faire et enfin après tout ça je me suis peut-être dis qu'en essayant de me montrer plus attirante tu réagirais et pour une fois oui, oui tu as réagi mais en fuyant. J'en ai eu marre, de te voir nier tout ça! Ose seulement dire que tu n'as rien ressentie pendant que je t'embrassais, non, en fait, je ne te croirais même pas, parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre c'était assez plaisant. Je t'aime! Et j'en ras les cacahuètes que tu caches tes sentiments pour moi parce que je suis sûre que tu ressens quelque chose !

Je ne la laissait pas en dire davantage préférant sortir en courant.  
Je me retrouvais sous les gradins adossée à un poteau en train de penser. Elle m'aimait, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai du mal à y croire tellement ça paraît irréel. Je l'ai repoussée, humiliée, insultée et elle m'aime. J'étais soufflée, enfin la chance me souriait, je pouvais être avec Rachel si je le voulais, mais j'étais apeurée. Et mes parents? J'étais toujours avec eux, j'ai jamais rien dit sur leur idée mais là, c'est pas juste leur dire que je suis pas d'accord, c'est comme les trahir, ils ont toujours tant attendu de moi.

Depuis toujours ma vie avait été planifiée et je détestais ça alors, pourquoi j'hésitais ? J'avais l'occasion d'être heureuse avec la personne qui me faisait sentir différente et complète, je me remémorais le baiser. C'était juste incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, c'est qu'avec les baisers dégoutants de Finn et ceux de Puck qui se croit expert alors que pas du tout. Bref, je dois faire un choix entre une vie tranquille, remplie de sécurité et une autre où il y aura des épreuves, de l'imprévu mais aussi de l'amour. Je savais même pas pourquoi j'hésitais, j'avais déjà la réponse depuis longtemps, il fallait juste un élément déclencheur pour me faire réagir.

Alors oui j'étais sûre de ce que je devais faire. Je suis sortie de dessous les gradins et me dirigea vers la salle de cours de Rachel, entrais dans une salle vide où je savais qu'elle passait devant. Heureusement je n'eus pas à attendre énormément jusqu'à la sonnerie, je la vis arriver, elle semblait un peu triste. Je me sentais fautive c'était surement à cause de moi.  
De tout façon je comptais bien me rattraper.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la salle je l'agrippai et la poussai à l'intérieur. Je l'avais assise sur une table et l'avais embrassée avec tout mon amour, et même si au début, elle fut surprise elle se mit vite à répondre. Comme la première fois ce fut le manque d'air qui nous sépara.  
J'appuyai mon front sur le sien et je glissai entre deux respirations

-Tu avais raison, je t'aime.  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me réembrassa.  
Tant pis si j'avais laissé tombé ma famille, elle était devenue ce qui m'importait le plus au monde.

* * *

voili voilou ^^


End file.
